The present invention relates to a process for preparing an aliphatic or semiaromatic polyamide, in which a polyamide prepolymer is subjected to a solid state polymerization.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for synthesis of a polymer, especially of a polyamide, with separation of a gaseous substance, especially of water. The present invention further relates to a process for synthesizing a polymer, especially a polyamide, with separation of a gaseous substance, especially of water, which can especially be performed using the inventive apparatus.